Wyzwanie na podstawie powiedzenia II
Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki Odcinek 3 - Wyzwanie na podstawie powiedzenia II Początek Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Powtórce z Rozrywki - było mokro i boleśnie - i to był mój ulubiony rodzaj bólu, ból rozrywający! Zawodnicy ciągle się czymś popisywali - a to swoim wysportowaniem, a to wolą walki i chęcią wygranej, albo po prostu oddaniem i poświęceniem dla drugiej osoby. Komu wyszło, temu wyszło. Odpadł Max, mi to tam obojętne. Kto jednak odpadnie dzisiaj? Dowiecie się w tym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... Powtórki z Rozrywki!!! ''Intro I wanna be famous - Ja chciałbym być sławny Kamera wyskakuje zza skał, druga wynurza się z wody, trzecia wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, czwarta zza kartonowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę Pahkitew. W lesie Keith i Selena ścigają się, a sędziuje im Max ubrany jak arbiter. Keith robi wślizg i Selena się przewraca, na co Max reaguje gwizdkiem. Nieco dalej stoi Emily i przewraca oczami na widok tego co się dzieje. Na plaży Carly, Claire, Alice i Tracey opalają się. Nigel stoi i patrzy smutny, po czym odwraca się i patrzy jak Matt i Dakotha siłują się na rękę. Bartek i Cour pływają, a Rico uczy Jimmy'ego łowić ryby. Kiedy Jimmy wreszcie coś złapał, okazuje się że to gacie Cour'a. Cour patrzy wkurzony na Jimmy'ego, a Rico się śmieje i klepie kolegę po plecach w stylu "dobra robota". Nieco dalej, na plaży stoją Jacob, Sodie i Omega. Jacob ciągle coś gada i się śmieje, a Sodie śpiewa i nadlatują pączki. Omega łapie dwa z nich, jednego wpycha do ust Jacoba, drugiego Sodie. Robi "kciuka w górę" do kamery i uśmiecha się. Kamera przechyla się w górę, pokazując słońce, które szybko się przesuwa i na jego miejscu pokazuje się księżyc. Kamera przechyla się w dół, gdzie wszyscy zawodnicy siedzą przy ognisku i śpiewają. Kamera oddala się ukazując napis Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki. Domek Młotów '''Matt: '''To była naprawdę świetna robota, drużyno. Oby tak dalej a żadna przeszkoda nie będzie nam straszna. '''Cour: '''Muszę przyznać, że jesteś o wiele lepszym kapitanem ode mnie. Nie będę o to walczył, prowadź nas do zwycięstwa. '''Matt: Wiedziałem że zmądrzejesz, będą z ciebie ludzie jeszcze. Nie martw się, ze wszystkim sobie poradzimy. Cour(PZ): '''Jeden fałszywy ruch, a wrzucę cię w błoto, wypoleruję w nim i stamtąd poślę do Muszli Wstydu, generaliku. Matt podał rękę. Cour ją uścisnął. Matt zacisnął rękę MOCNO. '''Matt: Ale wiesz, jak kończą dezerterzy. Za niesubordynację płaci się najwyższą cenę! Cour przełknął ślinę. Cour(PZ): Wcale się go nie boję, tylko udawałem. (zaczyna się trząść) Ooo rany w co ja się wpakowałem... Cour: '''Przecież już podpisałem cyrograf... '''Matt: No. Puścił jego rękę. Cour spojrzał, była cała czerwona. Jaskinia Gnomów Selena: '''Po raz kolejny na drugim miejscu, to nie do zniesienia. '''Jimmy: Tym razem przegraliśmy tylko o włos... Selena: Czyli tak jak ostatnio! Dzisiaj nasza kolej by wygrać. Rico: I to się nam uda, zobaczysz. Selena: Jak możesz być taki spokojny? Rico: Normalnie. Widziałaś poprzedni sezon? Moja drużyna przegrała cztery wyzwania pod rząd. Ale potem zaczęliśmy wygrywać. Selena: Tak po prostu? Rico: Zostałem wyznaczony do dogrywki... Selena: '''Dobra, to następnym razem też będziesz. '''Rico(PZ): Lepsza jaskinia niż spanie na deszczu. Ale co sportowcy mogą wiedzieć... Pod gołym niebem, Team Ronaldo Nigel: '''Cieszę się że jednak przyszłaś. '''Alice: '''Tylko się streszczaj. '''Nigel: '''Słuchaj ja wiem, co się działo przez... prawie cały poprzedni sezon, ale nie ja jestem temu winny. Przynajmniej, nie ja sam. To ten potwór, który siedział w mojej... '''Alice: Jasne jasne, słyszałam już te bajeczki. Spotkałam już wielu takich jak ty, nie myśl sobie. Nigel: Gdybyś tylko dała mi skończyć. Był taki drobny wypadek i od tego czasu musiałem dzielić z nim świadomość. Sam nie jestem tego w stanie dokładnie wytłumaczyć... Alice: To może po prostu sobie daruj co? Nigel: Po prostu chodzi mi o to że wiem co zrobiłem, to nie byłem psychicznie ja, ale fizycznie to niestety wciąż byłem ja. Nie próbuję szukać usprawiedliwienia, chcę po prostu żebyś... Alice: Żeby co? Nigel: ... Żebyś przestała mnie nienawidzić. Wystarczająco mi z tym ciężko i nie szukam już żadnych związków. Tylko nie miej więcej do mnie urazy. Ciągle patrzył jej w oczy. Kilka sekund ciszy... Alice: ... Jesteś podłym, dwulicowym i do tego chorym psychicznie debilem. Nie mam zamiaru już więcej marnować na ciebie czasu. Nigel westchnął. Alice: Jeśli to wszystko, to ja już pójdę. Odwróciła się i poszła. Alice(PZ): Co on myślał, że ja się nabiorę? A potem dam się omotać drugi raz? Niedoczekanie, niech się cieszy że mu nie zdzieliłam tam gdzie by najbardziej zabolało. Nigel bez słowa podszedł do źródła. Nigel: Poddaję się. Czas zacząć myśleć o sobie samym. Czas wreszcie żyć normalnie. Żyć dalej. Nigel(PZ): Tym razem BEZ pomocy z wewnątrz. Obmył sobie twarz. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Wyglądał nieco inaczej. Wyglądał jakby uwolnił się od trosk i zmartwień, jakby stał się wewnętrznie silniejszy. Nigel: Tego mi było trzeba. Następna scena. Wyzwanie Chris: Witajcie zawodnicy, za chwilę czeka was kolejne wyzwanie. Ale najpierw przygotowałem dla was minigrę z nagrodami. Carly: Nagrody? Rico: Daj spokój, nie wiesz że w pojęciu Chrisa nagroda to dodatkowy ból dla nas? Chris: Może, ale nie tym razem Rico. Tym razem nagrodą jest dodatkowy zawodnik do drużyny, który zadebiutuje w programie i może, z naciskiem na MOŻE będzie kimś kogo znacie i lubicie. Omega: Może to Ambrosio! <3 Chris: Niewykluczone! Niewykluczone. Omega: YAAAY! Omega(PZ): OOO już nie mogę się doczekać! <3 Chris: Najpierw niech każda drużyna wyznaczy jednego ochotnika, który zawalczy o nagrodę. Selena: '''Rico! Jesteś taki dobry w dogrywkach, masz szansę to udowodnić. '''Rico: Spox. Chris: '''Ronaldo? Młoty? '''Keith: Dla drużyny! Claire: Daj se siana, znowu wszystko zawalisz jak ostatnio. Keith: '''Ostatnio to ty i ta twoja kumpela dałyście się trafić za jednym zamachem. Stałyście jak dwa sztywne kołki. '''Nigel: '''Przestańcie się drzeć jak rany! Ja to zrobię. '''Claire & Keith: '''Hę? '''Chris: Dobrze, więc Rico i Nigel. Kto jeszcze? Matt: '''Szeregowy Cour! Macie okazję wykazać się swoim sprytem i lojalnością dla drużyny. (cicho: Cechy których nie macie...) '''Cour: Ja? No dobra... Chris: '''Dobrze. Widzicie tamten wielki stóg siana? Macie w nim znaleźć igłę. Proste, prawda? Ten kto znajdzie złotą igłę, wygra. Nie martwcie się jeśli wasz przeciwnik już ją znajdzie, nadal macie szansę na drugie miejsce. Jeśli znajdziecie zwyczajną igłę, dostaniecie nagrodę pocieszenia. Cour, Nigel i Rico podeszli do stogu siana. '''Chris: Na miejsca... gotowi... i..... start! Cour przygląda się i wkłada rękę do środka. Coś się zatrzaskuje. Cour: JAŁĆ! Wyciągnął rękę, w którą wgryzał się łeb roboniedźwiedzia. Chris: Hahaha, jak zwykle zapomniałem wspomnieć o śladowej ilości upominków które ja i Chef niechcący umieściliśmy wewnątrz. Miłej zabawy! Matt: Żołnierz jest twardy, a nie ryczy jak baba! Zbierz się w sobie! Cour: WRRRR! Wszedł szybkim krokiem do środka stogu, słychać było serię jęków i zatrzaśnięć. Po paru sekundach jego głowa i tułów wynurzyły się ze środka, miał mnóstwo przeróżnych pułapek przyczepionych do różnych części ciała, do twarzy też. Rico: '''Niech pomyślę... Sięgnął ręką najwyżej jak tylko mógł. '''Rico: To wcale nie jest siano... Zaczął ciągnąć i wyciągnął złoty oszczep. Rico: '''Poważnie? To jest ta igła? '''Chris: '''Zielone Gnomy zdobędą pierwszą nagrodę! '''Jimmy: '''Tak! Brawo! '''Chris: Zgadza się, to jest ta igła. Producenci po wnikliwych badaniach naukowych stwierdzili że znalezienie igły w stogu siana może zająć najmniej parę godzin, nie możemy tyle czasu zmarnować na takie wyzwanie. Nigel: Skoro już wiem czego szukać to będzie mi łatwiej... Wyciągnął ręce do góry próbując znaleźć "zwykłą igłę" ale nic tam nie było, tylko słoma. Cour: '''Jeszcze się nie poddaję... Wczołgał się z powrotem do środka. '''Nigel: '''W ten sposób nigdy tego nie znajdę, muszę tam wejść. Wszedł, po 10 sekundach wrócił ze srebrnym nożem. '''Nigel: To to? Chris: Tak! Cour wystawił głowę ze stogu. Cour: Że co? Jak to możliwe że tego nie zauważyłem? Emily: Może dlatego że jesteś idiotą... Nigel podszedł do swojej drużyny. Keith: Dobra robota Nigel. Mimo wszystko... Alice: Jeśli myślisz że zaimponujesz mi wygranym zadaniem to się... Nigel: '''Nie. '''Chris: Dobra drużyny, dosyć tych czułości. Odbierzcie swoje nagrody. Wyciągnął megafon. Chris: '(megafon, woła w górę) Ej Chefie! Wyrzuć zbędny balast! Chef był w wojskowym helikopterze nad wyspą, dokładnie nad wodą. '''Chef: '*thumb up* Słychać czyjeś krzyki, modlitwy i odgłosy uderzeń, aż w końcu z helikoptera wypadają dwie postacie. Wpadają do wody. '''Chris: Chodźmy zobaczyć. Następna scena. Jackie: Ratunku! Niech mi ktoś pomoże. Kevin: '''Bóg nas uratuje, córko. Nie obawiaj się. '''Tracey: To to są ci debiutanci? Chris: Tak! To się zgadza. A teraz ruszcie się, bo ten w sukience jeszcze zaraz utonie. Następna scena. Chris: Rico, wygrałeś zadanie dla drużyny. Możesz wybrać kogo przydzielę do twojej drużyny. Rico: '''Super wybór mi dajesz, klecha albo tapeciara. '''Kevin: Używasz bardzo nieprzyjemnych słów synu, nawróć się. Rico: '''Biorę tamtą laskę. '''Jacob: Już? Dopiero ją poznałeś. Chris: Jackie dołącza do Zielonych Gnomów. Nagroda dla drużyny która zajęła drugie miejsce, jest drugi debiutant czyli Kevin! Team Ronaldo jęczy. Alice: '''Nie mogłeś się lepiej postarać? Nigel nie odpowiedział. '''Alice: Hej, mówię do ciebie! Alice(PZ): Nie podobało mi się jak o mnie zabiegał, ale to jak mnie teraz ignoruje, nie podoba mi się jeszcze bardziej. Alice: Odezwij się! Nigel: No cóż nie udało mi się zająć pierwszego miejsca, ale drugie to wciąż lepszy wynik niż ostatnie. Przestań krzyczeć mi w ucho. Alice: Co? Chris: Dobrze zawodnicy, dzisiaj czeka was 6 miniwyzwań. Każde z nich będzie, oczywiście, związane z jakimś przysłowiem lub powiedzeniem. Zapraszam za mną. Następna scena. ''Część 1'' Chris: '''Jak już wspomniałem zadań będzie kilka. Za zwycięstwo w zadaniu drużyna otrzyma dwa punkty, za drugie jeden punkt, a za ostatnie zero. Ale uwaga, zbyt duża ilość zer na koncie drużyny jest niedozwolona i zostanie ukarana przegraną drużyny oraz koniecznością wybrania jednego z jej członków do odstrzału. Jak widzicie, przed wami znajdują się trzy beczki. Zadaniem jednego ochotnika z każdej drużyny będzie opróżnienie jej w myśl powiedzenia "Zjesz beczkę soli, nim poznasz do woli". Uwielbiam to... to będzie widowiskowe! '''Carly: '''Nigdy nie słyszałam takiego przysłowia. '''Claire: Ani ja. Chris: W takim razie to wasz problem, hmmm... Chwila ciszy. Chris: Czekajcie, o czymś sobie przypomniałem. Producenci dzwonili i mówili że takie zadanie jest również niemożliwe do wykonania w odpowiednio krótkim czasie (pomijając już fakt że taka ilość soli może zagrozić życiu zawodników), dlatego wewnątrz każdej beczki narysowana została czerwona linia, która wskazuje moment do którego beczka powinna być opróżniona. Jeszcze jedna rzecz o której zapomniałem wspomnieć. Podszedł bliżej. Chris: Wy dwie, które nie znałyście tego powiedzenia, od tej pory jesteście w przeciwnych drużynach. Claire: '''Co? '''Carly: Jak to? Chris: Miałem już trochę wcześniej w planach zrobić podmiankę w drużynach, tylko brakowało mi dobrego pretekstu. A teraz go mam, więc przestańcie się kłócić i zapoznajcie się z nowymi drużynami. Claire(PZ): To nie fair, nie chcę się rozstawać z moimi przyjaciółmi z drużyny. Z wyjątkiem Keith'a... za nim na pewno nie będę tęskniła. Keith(PZ): Chris miesza w mojej drużynie... ale ta mnie nie lubiła, więc przynajmniej jestem bezpieczny. Carly(PZ): Praktycznie nie znam tych ludzi, oby byli mili. Chris: Dobra, przestańmy marnować czas. Niech każda drużyna wybierze ochotnika. Emily: Ta sól jest prawie tak słona jak twoje suchary, zgłoś się. Jacob: Ja? No dobra, zrobię to. Jacob(PZ): Słone suchary? O tym to ja w życiu nie słyszałem. Selena: Dla drużyny! Keith: No to... Kevin: '''Pan Bóg poprowadzi mnie i mą drużynę do zwycięstwa. '''Alice: Co? Ty? Keith: Dobra, niech już idzie jak tak go świerzbi. Chris: Jacob, Selena i Kevin. Niech będzie. Następna scena. Kevin, Jacob i Selena stoją przy beczkach. Chris: '''Gotowi... do startu... start! Selena zaczęła sobie niezmordowanie wpychać sól do ust. '''Selena(PZ): '''Czułam się jakbym nie piła od dobrych paru lat przez to wyzwanie. '''Carly: Czemu on nie je? Alice: Kevin przestań się obijać! Team Ronaldo patrzy na Kevina który przeżegnał się i zaczął się modlić. Keith: No co za młot... Kevin: Panie Boże pobłogosław tę sól, niech stanie się ona nieszkodliwa dla żołądka i organizmu, albo najlepiej przemień ją w cukier... Jacob: '''Święty Boże nie pomoże... '''Tracey: A to dobre... Jacob odwrócił się. Jacob: To wcale nie jest takie dobre. Zaczął kaszleć bardzo mocno i się przewrócił. Jacob: '''(słabym głosem) Hilfe... '''Rico: Weź nie udawaj Hansa. Dakotha: WSTAWAJ OBIBOKU!!! Jacob: '''Chwila przerwy... '''Jacob(PZ): Ta sól... rzeczywiście była gorsza od najsuchszego suchara świata. Opróżniłbym cysternę wody gdyby jakaś była w zasięgu. Jacob: Zaraz wstanę. Kevin: Chryste Panie! Wstawaj synu, nic ci nie jest? Podbiegł do Jacoba i pomógł mu wstać. Jacob: Już... już lepiej, dzięki za troskę. Kevin: Na pewno wszystko dobrze? Jacob: Tak, i nie jestem twoim synem! Mój papa nie był klechą tylko tym, jak to się ten zawód nazywał... Rico: Alfonsem? Selena: '''(bardzo ochrypłym głosem) Czerwona linia! Zaczęła sobie wachlować ręką w pobliżu ust, w końcu zemdlała. Chris sprawdził rezultat Seleny w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na to, że leżała nieprzytomna. '''Chris: Selena wygrywa wyzwanie dla Zielonych Gnomów. Otrzymujecie dwa punkty. Drugie miejsce i jeden punkt dostają Młoty Pneumatyczne a ostatnie mają Team Ronaldo gdyż ich beczka jest nietknięta! Keith: Brawo, miernoto. Carly: Co za cymbał... Kevin: Pomóc bliźniemu to najważniejszy obowiązek chrześcijanina, trzeba kochać bliźniego jak siebie samego. Chris: Rzućmy okiem na tabelę wyników... Chris: Team Ronaldo otrzymuje pierwsze zero. Ostrzegam was tylko żebyście postarali się bardziej bo za następne zero grozi wam ostateczna przegrana. Keith: Żaden problem, na następne wyzwanie pójdę ja i 2 punkty będą. Chris: A to się jeszcze okaże... Następna scena. Chris: '''Wyzwanie nr 2, według następującego przysłowia: "Nie taka baba straszna, jak się umaluje"! Rozumiem że Team Ronaldo już wytypował swoją "ochotniczkę", co nie Keith? He he he... '''Keith: Yyy no więc... Carly: Ja to zrobię! Keith: Ooo właśnie, ona to zrobi. Chris: Niech wam będzie. Młoty? Gnomy? Claire: Ja się tym zajmę. Emily: Ja na pewno nie. Dakotha: A właśnie że tak! Albo cię rozszarpię! Emily: To jest jakiś argument... Chris: '''A więc mamy trzy ochotniczki, to wspaniale. Część 2 '''Chris: Macie tutaj różne róże, cienie i inne fiu bździu. Chyba wiecie do czego ich użyć. Pierwsza która zrobi sobie makijaż kompletny używając tych oto śmieci, wygra 2 punkty dla swojej drużyny. Claire(PZ): O rany, to będzie bułka z masłem. Emily(PZ): '''O rany, jakie to wyzwanie jest ch*jowe. '''Chris: Iiii... start! Odwrócił się, żeby odejść trochę do tyłu, ale nagle usłyszał głos. Claire: '''Gotowe! Chris odwrócił głowę. '''Chris: CO? Ale jak? Spojrzał na Claire, na jej twarzy widać było starannie wszystkie kosmetyki: puder, róż, eyeliner i czerwona szminka na ustach. Omega: Jak ty to tak szybko zrobiłaś? Claire: Lubię dbać o wygląd... a dzień jest za krótki by siedzieć nad nim godzinami. Jackie: Ale JAK ty to zrobiłaś tak STARANNIE? Claire: Kwestia wprawy... Chris: Nie interesuje mnie jak, ale Claire wygrała 2 punkty dla Zielonych Gnomów! Gnomy mają już więc 4 punkty. Poczekajmy na Carly i Emily. Emily: Ooo rany to jest takie ohydne... Przyłożyła gąbkę od pudru do policzka. Emily: Łeeee.... Dakotha: Zmuś się maszkaro, chcemy to wygrać TAK?! Emily(PZ): Nienawidzę tych wszystkich dupereli. Komu one potrzebne? Z tymi wszystkimi pędzelkami i puderkami wyglądam jak klaun. A bez nich jak śmiertelnie chora. Carly starannie nakłada tusz do rzęs, potem szminkę. Kevin: Nie rozumiem tej mody na upiększanie sobie twarzy... dziewczyny byłyby wystarczająco ładne bez upiększaczy. Omega: Awww.... <3 Rico: Tia, ale dopóki nie wpadną w nałóg. Potem jak się nie umalują, to gorzej niż zombie o północy. Alice: HEJ! Jackie: GRRR! Selena: WRRR. Rico: No co? Taka prawda. Whatever. Carly: Już! Chris: Team Ronaldo zdobywa pierwszy punkt. Młoty Pneumatyczne - niestety 0. Alice: Tak! Carly: '''Jak wyglądam? '''Nigel: '''Wspaniale. '''Alice: WRRRR... Alice(PZ): Hej, co to miało niby znaczyć? >:( Jackie(PZ): Wciąż myślę jak ona to zrobiła. Musi mi zdradzić ten sekret. :D Chris: Rzućmy okiem na wyniki. Zielone Gnomy deklasują pozostałe drużyny z czteroma punktami. Dalej ex aequo Team Ronaldo i Młoty Pneumatyczne z tylko jednym punktem. Część 3 Chris: '''Nadszedł czas na kolejne wyzwanie. "Chmielu w piwie, a rozumu w głowie, gdy za mało źle, gdy za wiele niedobrze". W tym wyzwaniu ochotnik z każdej drużyny musi wypić spory kufel piwa. Jeśli ktoś zwymiotuje lub zemdleje, nie zaliczam. '''Jimmy: Czy spożywanie alkoholu przez osoby niepełnoletnie nie jest nielegalne? Chris: W tym show dopuściliśmy się już tylu nielegalnych rzeczy, że to akurat jest pikuś. No więc, czy jest ktoś chętny? Keith: Ja nie mogę tyle wypić, muszę dbać o formę. Nigel: Dobra lalusiu, w takim razie moja kolej. Alice: Twoja? Ty nie wytrzymasz nawet łyka! Nigel: '''A ja myślę że mnie nie doceniasz. '''Chris: '''Młoty? Kto od was? '''Matt: Cour to zrobi, prawda Cour? Cour: Ja? Eee... no dobra. Chris: A wy, Gnomy? Selena: Proponuję kogoś kto jeszcze nie był. Rico? Tracey? Rico: '''No to ustalone. Dajesz czadu Jimmy. '''Jimmy: Ja? Dlaczego? Jackie: Ja nie mogę, moja idealna cera mi się popsuje. Rico: Ja chcę być trzeźwy na wypadek gdybyśmy przegrywali, żebym mógł to zmienić. Tracey: A ja... w sumie nie wiem, nie chce mi się. Idź ty okularniku. Jimmy(PZ): 'Wspaniała drużyna... ''Następna scena. 'Chris: '''Na miejsca? ... Gotowi? ... Pijemy. ''Cour wziął duży łyk. '''Cour: Dobre! Jimmy ostrożnie zaczął pić. Wziął mały łyk i przełknął go z wielkim trudem. Chwycił się za serce, zaczęło mu łopotać. Jimmy: Pomocy... Nigel wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął pić duszkiem. Cour: O nie... Cour zaczął brać duże łyki coraz szybciej. Jimmy zaczął kaszleć. Rico: No dalej, pij! Jimmy: Mój żołądek tego nie wytrzyma... Selena: Dalej Jimmy, dasz radę! Wierzę w ciebie! Jimmy: Naprawdę? Uśmiechnął się i zaczął pić duszkiem. Nigel skończył pić, odstawił kufel i beknął baaaaardzo głośno. Chris: Team Ronaldo zdobywa dwa punkty! Jedno z drzew w tle się przewróciło. Chris spojrzał do tyłu. Chris: Dałeś czadu, ziom. Cour: *hyp* Jusz Friz! *hyp* Skąszyłę! Podniósł obie ręce do góry w geście tryumfalnym, i po chwili się przewrócił. Cour: Nis mi nje jezd! Chris: Więc Młoty Pneumatyczne zdobywają punkt! Jacob: Taaak! Claire: Kurczę... blisko było. Rico: Ej Jim! Nie martw się, byłeś dzielny. Tracey: Tak ale przegraliśmy. -_- Jimmy: O rany... Wymiotuje. Selena: '''Czy tak czy tak punktów by nie było. '''Rico(PZ): I tak poradził sobie nieźle, jak na takiego małego kujona. Tacy nigdy zbyt dobrze nie znoszą alkoholu. Jimmy(PZ): Coś poszło nie tak, ale było blisko. Ugh.... (wymiotuje) Część 4 Chris: 'W chwili obecnej dalej wygrywają Zielone Gnomy z czterema punktami, na drugim miejscu Team Ronaldo z trzema, a na końcu Młoty Pneumatyczne z dwoma. Wciąż jeszcze wszystko może się zmienić. W tej chwili nie ma już drużyny która nie miałaby zera na koncie, więc w tym wyzwaniu któraś drużyna przegra. Kto to będzie? Zaraz się dowiemy. ''Następna scena. '''Chris: Następne powiedzenie to "Weź na plecy tyle, ile uniesiesz". Zadaniem ochotników będzie przebiegnięcie toru mając na plecach 20-kilogramowy plecak. Bułka z masłem? Tak. Dla mnie. Twardy orzech? Dla ochotników. Keith: '''Super! Coś w sam raz dla mnie. '''Alice: Zamknij się łamago. Teraz ja. Keith: Co? Alice(PZ): Jeśli Nigel mógł coś wygrać, to ja też mogę. Pokażę mu na co mnie stać! Selena: Ja to zrobię! Wygraną mamy w kieszeni. Chris: Nie nie nie... tak nie będzie, ty już brałaś udział w wyzwaniu. Selena: Ech... Rico: Spokojnie. Ja się tym zajmę. Matt: Biegi długodystansowe z balastem na plecach? Robota w sam raz dla mnie. Chris: Alice, Matt i Rico. Niech wam będzie. Następna scena. Chris: Na miejsca! Gotowi! Start! Rico i Matt wystartowali jak torpedy, Alice nieco wolniej za nimi. Alice(PZ): Może to jednak nie był dobry pomysł... niech to jasny szlag. Rico i Matt dobiegli do słupków umieszczonych nad wodą. Zaczęli po nich skakać, Rico był pierwszy, Matt drugi. Alice dobiegła do słupków, ale po drugim skoku poślizgnęła się i wpadła do wody. Alice: '''AAA! Rico i Matt biegną dalej, Rico wciąż jest na przedzie. Zwisają trzymając się rękami drabinek i poruszają się do przodu. Matt robi długi skok do przodu i wyprzedza Rico, zeskakując z drabinek. Alice jest na drabinkach. Poruszanie się idzie jej kiepsko. Rico dogonił Matt'a. Obaj muszą teraz skoczyć w odpowiednim momencie, żeby uniknąć uderzenia przez olbrzymią rękawicę bokserską. Nagle dogania ich Alice. Cała trójka skacze... . . . . . . Matt ląduje pierwszy, tuż za nim jest Rico, na końcu Alice. '''Chris: Młoty Pneumatyczne i Zielone Gnomy grają dalej! Team Ronaldo schylają głowy w dół. Chris: A wy wyrzucicie kogoś dzisiaj, znowu. Kevin: Pomódlmy się o łaskę, bracia i siostry. Carly, Keith, Nigel i Omega patrzą wkurzeni na Kevina. Kevin: O co wam chodzi? Matt(PZ): Wiedziałem od początku że wygram to wyzwanie, nie było innej możliwości. Muszę jednak przyznać, ten Rico... zdolna bestia. Byłby z niego dobry żołnierz, gdyby nie był po stronie wroga. Będę bezlitosny. Chris: Więc w tej chwili jest 5:4 dla Zielonych Gnomów i jeszcze 2 wyzwania by możliwie odwrócić losy tego pojedynku! Selena: Nie będzie odwracania losów. Dakotha: Jeszcze się przekonamy! Dawaj następne zadanie Chris! Część 5 Chris: "Leniwemu baranowi ciąży jego wełna." Waszym zadaniem jest ostrzyc barana! Selena: Czy tego zadania już kiedyś nie było? Chris: Było ale to zamierzchłe czasy. A teraz jest teraz. I na nieco innych zasadach. W końcu to Powtórka z Rozrywki, heloł! Skończyło się zgłaszanie na ochotnika. Tracey, Dakotha. Wasza kolej. Dakotha: '''CHODŹ NO TU BARANKU... '''Chris: To chyba będzie nieprzyjemny widok... Jacob: Tylko baran mógłby z własnej woli zgłosić się do tego wyzwania. Ba dum tss. Następna scena. Chris: Jesteście gotowe? Odpalić maszynki. Maszynki włączone... start! Baran zaczął warczeć na Dakothę. Dakotha warknęła na barana, aż ten się stulił i ta zaczęła go strzyc. Tracey zaczęła strzyc barana, ale ten się szybko odwrócił i ją ubódł. Tracey odleciała w krzaki. Tracey: '''(leżąc w krzakach) Co za wstrętne zwierzę... Nagle wyskoczyła z krzaków, wpadła na barana i zaczęła go strzyc. '''Tracey: Teraz ci przyjemnie? Co? CO? Jacob: To niehumanitarne... lepiej zamknę oczy. Dakotha już kończyła. Dakotha: Jeszcze trochę... leż dalej durny zwierzaku. Baran Dakothy leży przerażony. Baran Tracey strącił ją z siebie na ziemię. Tracey: Auuu... Podniosła się, ale wtedy baran uderzył w nią z impetem swoimi rogami. Tracey wyleciała wysoko w powietrze. Tracey: UUUAAA! Wpadła gdzieś daleko do wody. Dakotha w tym czasie skończyła. Dakotha: TAK! Chris: Młoty wygrywają i mamy remis! 6:6! Wszystko sprowadza się do ostatniego wyzwania... Część 6 Chris: '''Do ostatniego wyzwania wytypowałem Jackie, i... niech no pomyślę... Coura! '''Cour: Mje? *hyp* Matt: '''O nie... już po nas... '''Rico: Kto wie? A jak to będzie ciężka robota fizyczna? Spójrz na tego patyczaka. Rico pokazuje palcem Jackie, która robi sobie selfie. Chris: Ponieważ "Pióro jest silniejsze od miecza", zamiast walki na miecze którą oryginalnie planowałem (a na którą producenci nie wiedzieć czemu nie zezwolili), musicie na kartce napisać 10 swoich zalet. Kto pierwszy je napisze i odczyta, wygra dla drużyny noc w domku na drzewie! Selena: '''Jackie, skup się! Wiesz co masz robić? Dasz radę. '''Matt: '''Cour, Cour! Wytrzeźwiej! Masz się skupić i wygrać dla nas. Kapiszi! '''Cour: Jazne stary! *hyp* Kołr wygra dla naz, dla Muotów! Następna scena. Chris: Jesteście gotowi wysmarować o sobie rozprawkę? Zaczynajcie! Jackie pisze powoli, Cour pisze coś z wywalonym językiem. Cour: Jestem taki... śpiący.... Jackie(PZ): Kurczę... nie wiem co napisać... nie wiem co wybrać, mam tyle zalet do wyboru... Cour: Cztery, pięć... *chrap* szeeeść... Jackie: Osiem, dziewięć, DZIESIĘĆ! JEST! Chris: Czy Jackie wygra? Przekonamy się teraz. Jackie, przeczytaj 10 swoich zalet. Jackie: 1. Jestem ładna. 2. Robię super selfie. 3. Jestem miła. 4. Ładnie śpiewam. 5. Jestem zwinna. 6. Mądrzejsza od Lindsay. 7. Wiem sporo o modzie. 8. Jestem lubiana. 9. Zawsze walczę do końca no i 10. ... Jestem super! Chris: Tia... . . . . . . Chris: '''JACKIE WYGRYWA DLA ZIELONYCH GNOMÓW! '''Gnomy: '''WOOHOO! YAY! '''Matt: Cour... jesteś do niczego. Cour przewrócił się i usnął. Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Team Ronaldo, przegraliście ponownie. Mam nadzieję że dokonaliście słusznego wyboru oddając głosy tego wieczoru. Osoba której imienia nie wypowiem, będzie musiała udać się do Muszli Wstydu i już tu nie wróci. Nigdy. Osoby bezpieczne to... . . . Omega, . . . Keith, . . . . Carly... . . . . oraz Nigel. Została was tylko dwójka. Alice, Kevin, obydwoje spartaczyliście swoje wyzwania i przyczyniliście się do ogólnej przegranej drużyny. Ty chciałaś zaimponować chłopakowi, a ty chciałeś być przykładnym katolikiem. Osobą która zostaje w grze jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kevin. Alice: CO? Ale... ale jak? To niemożliwe! Chris: A jednak! Zdobyłaś największą liczbę głosów. Alice: Ale... Chris: '''Do Muszli Wstydu tamtą drogą. Muszla Wstydu '''Alice: To jakieś oszustwo, nieporozumienie! Policzcie głosy jeszcze raz! Przychodzi Nigel. Alice: A ty czego tu chcesz, zdrajco? Mało ci jeszcze że zniszczyłeś mi życie a potem wywaliłeś z gry? Nigel: Ja tylko przyszedłem się pożegnać i nie, nie głosowałem na ciebie. Głosowałem na tego irytującego księżulka. Alice: Kłamiesz! Nie wierzę ci, słyszysz? Ja ci nie wie... aAAAAAAAAAA! Została spłukana. Chris: Kolejna osoba wyeliminowana. Kto będzie następny? Dowiemy się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Powtórrrrrki z Rozrrrrywkiii! ---- GŁOSY Alice(PZ): Klecha musi wylecieć. Carly(PZ): Przykro mi siostra, zawaliłaś. Keith(PZ): Chciałem wygrać to zadanie ale nie, musiała się wtrącić. Niech spada. Kevin(PZ): Każdy zasługuje na wybaczenie i drugą szansę. Nigel(PZ): '''Przez tego debila w sukience mamy same kłopoty. '''Omega(PZ): Sorry Alka, zaczęło ci trochę odbijać. ---- Jaskinia Młotów Jacob: '''Kurczę, było tak blisko... Cour dalej śpi i bardzo głośno chrapie. '''Jacob: Dzisiaj sobie nie pośpimy. Matt: A ten bezużyteczny śmieć nawet nie da nam się wyspać? Już ja się nim zajmę. Następna scena. Widać Cour'a przywiązanego bardzo dokładnie do wysokiej gałęzi drzewa, nadal chrapiącego. Kamera zlatuje w dół, gdzie stoi Matt. Matt: No, gotowe. Kolorowych snów panu życzę. Odchodzi, pogwizdując. Zaciemnienie. KONIEC Kategoria:TP:PZR - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125